Final Destination 3
by norain15
Summary: Kairi has a preminition about a disaster involving her and her friends before they get on a rollercoaster at the theme park written before the actual movie .
1. A long journey the prologue

Final Destination 3  
  
Kairi woke-up to the sun flaring like a heatwave.   
  
" Today`s the day.."she said to herself.   
  
** DING DONG **  
  
The doorbell rang. She through on her housecoat and ran downstairs, almost tripping over her feet.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
" Kairi!!!! You were suppost to be ready!!" her friend shouted.  
  
" Sorry, I slept in," she replied.  
  
" I see that. Come on, lets get your stuff," Lanie said. They walked to the family room and picked up her bags. As they exited her house, she looked up at it, and waved good-bye. They threw her bags in the back and started off on an journey that would take forever.  
  
  
  
They drove for miles and miles. Kairi took her turn driving.   
  
As they were driving she looked up ahead and looked at the sign. Construction Ahead, Exit 41 = Parkway Amusement,  
  
" And I thought we were not ever gonna get there," said Josh in the back.   
  
" You guys are so immature," Lanie said.  
  
" Just don`t miss the turn off Kairi," he demandedly said.  
  
The turn off eventually came and she turned into it. They all looked at the Parkway Amusement Park. It was huge.  
  
Kairi turned into the parking lot and found an okay spot.   
  
" Come on guys," Adam shouted.  
  
" Were coming," Kimberly said. As they were entering the park, they paid for their tickets, and went to the fastest, most fiercest ride there. The Exterminator 4000.   
  
::::Caution-You will be experiencing 3g`s on this ride -Caution::::::  
  
Kairi looked at the sign as it stared back at her like a glare from hell. They entered the line up and quickly found themselves at the front.   
  
Lanie hopped in the front with Josh. Adam and Kairi in the back.  
  
There other friends ***they are just entering now, this is kind of confusing*** Sue, Raven, A.J., and Sean sat behind them in whatever seats they had.  
  
A voice came on reminding everyone to keep hands in the vehicle at all times. Then Kairi noticed that the bar that held her and Adam were somewhat loose. She didn`t think that was so bad. Most rides are like that. Then the ride became in motion.  
  
It made a turn and started up the chainlink ramp that was pulling them up to the top so that they could fall at enormous speed. They reached the top and started to fall. Kairi and Lanie screamed and raised their hands in the air. Then Kairi held back on to the bar as they went over a loop. Then all of a sudden they were flying. One of the rails had come undone and tossed them off the track, they were heading for trees and then the lake.  
  
Josh screamed and then a branch snapped his neck killing him. Lanie screamed as she looked at the tattered body beside her.   
  
" LANIE GET DOW-" Kairi screamed to late. Lanie had just looked at the sharp twig the sliced throw her neck and ripping her head clean off. Her slaughtered face hit Kairi.  
  
" AHHHHHHH!!! " Kairi screamed. Then Adam and Kairi`s bar was coming loose. They looked at the next incoming tree. It knocked Sue and Raven from their seats and into A.J and Sean. Raven`s body kept going and landed on the ground, her head breaking open killing her almost instantly. Blood leaked from her head.  
  
Sue was crushing A.J. He couldn`t breathe. He was dying for air. He pushed Sue off of him and she got sliced in half by the back of the vehicle train. Sean jumped out into the water but his head hit a rock and sliced his skull. He closed his eyes, never to be opened again.   
  
Kairi looked at the water coming towards her. Then at the couple behind her who jumped for their lives but missed the water and hit ground snapped their necks and breaking bones.   
  
Kairi was emerged into water. She struggled to come loose from the bar holding her like a jail cell prison. 


	2. A Connection to it all

" Kairi, Kairi," someone said to her," Move up, what are you doing, day dreaming?? " Lanie said.  
  
" We ar-are all going to die. I-I-I saw it happen. We-We all died," Kairi said. She was as pail as a ghost.  
  
" Kairi, it was just a scarey daydream, that`s all," said Josh.  
  
" Just get in the vehicle, it`s our turn," Adam demanded.  
  
" No, we aren`t going on, you can`t!" Kairi told them. They glared at her as if she was crazy. She didn`t know how to explain it to them. All she could think about was the sights of her friends dying.  
  
" Kairi, you are really freaking me out. Let`s just get out of line and talk about it," Lanie said.   
  
Her and her friends got out of line and started down the pathway and headed for the exit.   
  
They got to a bench and Kairi sat down, Lanie sat down beside her and put an arm around her to comfort her. As Kairi sat there, she started to tell them what happened.  
  
" Bullshit Kairi. This is just like that crazy kid from flight 180 and the psycho girl from the accident on Highway 180. You think I believe this shit?" Josh blurted out rudely, " Like holy fuck Kairi. That`s stupid," he continued.  
  
" Josh, why don`t you shut the fuck up and get off your fucking prescription that`s making your anger worse. Can`t you see she isn`t joking. I know Kairi, and she ain`t fucking with us," Adam said seriously back to Josh.  
  
They all shut up as they heard the silent screams coming from the rollercoaster as it soared through the sky like a speeding jet. Kairi stood up staring at it, she couldn`t believe what she saw. Everyone stopped and stared, watching people jump to their death. It was as if people would rather hit the ground and die, then drown.   
  
Lanie looked at her bewildered friend. Josh and Adam ran to the scene, and Kairi, Lanie, Sean, and Raven followed. Sue and A.J. remained behind. They looked at everyone looking for survivors. Anyone who had stayed in the soaring rollercoaster would have drowned. They would`ve been lucky to have gotten out.  
  
Kairi looked at the dead people. No one had survived the deadly jump from the coaster.   
  
Someone grabbed a light hold on her shoulder.  
  
" AH! " she screamed.   
  
" It`s okay, it`s only me," Adam said. He spun her round," Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
" Not really. I just saw us all die, and then I just saw that," tears started to pur out of her eyes.  
  
Adam pulled her into his shoulder as she began to cry, he kissed her forehead. Lanie turned at the grusome sight and crossed her arms in disbelief at what just happened.  
  
A security guard walked over to the lot of them and asked if they had seen anything suspisous or saw anyone do anything odd.  
  
Kairi looked up at the guard and walked up to him. She told him she saw it happen in her head. It was if she was there, as if she was each person dying. She trembled at the mere thought of the horrid thing she saw travelling her mind, infecting her like a disease.   
  
" Well....ummmm...Why don`t you come with me missy. You and your friends," he said kindly and with ease.  
  
All of them followed him to the Amusement park office. They sat there as one by one their parents or guardians were called. They still stared at Kairi. Josh though, he say there angered that his day was ruined by bullshit from hell`s mind itself.  
  
" Your parents have been called and are on there way whenever they can be here," he trailed off.  
  
" Officer?" Kairi questionned," Were there any survivors??" Kairi kept going," Did anyone live, is anyone alive??" she stopped.  
  
" I`m afraid no one so far has been reported alive. But we are keeping are hopes up," he replied.  
  
Kairi looked around at the freaked out and sobbing people. She wished she could have done something to prevent this. She thought for a long time as she realized that maybe what is happening today is what is happening from two years ago and a year ago. Could it somehow be realting? She wasn`t sure.  
  
" Adam," she called him over.  
  
" What?" he answered.  
  
" I think this has something to do with Flight 180 and Highway 180. It all fits," she trailed off. 


	3. Its happening :

Adam looked at her as if she was going crazy. He wasn`t sure if he could believe what he was hearing or if it was just a dream. All he knew was that she wasn`t lying. Her blue eyes stared at him waiting for him to talk back. He just sat there as the words came out her mouth.  
  
" Adam? Did you hear me?" she asked him.   
  
He came back to reality," Yea, I heard you. But how do you figure it has something to do with Flight 180 and the Highway 180 accidents?" he stared at her worried.  
  
" You know how John was saying all that shit about it. I think he`s right. We were supposed to go on that ride. But I had one of those, oh, what do you call it?" she seeked Adam for the word.  
  
" Preminitions?" he guessed.  
  
" Yeah, a preminition. What if we start to die to?" she started to tear again.  
  
Adam made her face look at him," That is not going happen. We won`t let that happen..You understand?" he glared at her seriously, she knew he wasn`t joking or kidding.  
  
" Yes, but you know if it starts it will be almost impossible to stop," she said still being held by his firm hands, forced to look at his brown eyes and flowing brown hair.  
  
" Kairi," he let go of her and hugged her tight," Just don`t ever think that will happen," her whispered softly in her ear.  
  
  
  
Later that night Kairi was brought home and Adam stopped by for a visit at her house.  
  
* DING DONG* She heard the doorbell.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she thought of him. Adam. She loved him still. He loved her. She was not ready to let him go.  
  
She opened the door, it was him. Adam. She jumped into his arms. She was so scared. She couldn`t believe he came by.   
  
" Kairi," he went on," I still.......love you...and I always will. Don`t you forget it. If anything happens to me, you musn`t forget that I will always love you."  
  
Kairi shook her head and they stepped in.   
  
They sat down on the couch and did nothing for a while. Then Adam started.  
  
He went in to kiss her.  
  
" Adam, we can`t. You know we can`t," he didn`t let her finish. He kissed her tender lips. She kissed him back. He slid her top off, and started to undo his pants.  
  
They went upstairs to the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
  
  
*Somewhere else at the same time*  
  
" Sean you ass. Turn the fucking T.V. off, I`m trying to sleep you stupid shit!" Josh yelled at him.  
  
" Shut you hole Josh. They are still talking about today. And I can`t believe what you did to Kairi man. Couldn`t you see the look in her eyes? She wasn`t joking. Your such a fucking jerk man," he stopped.  
  
" Fine, if you won`t shut that fucking T.V. off, I`ll just go for a walk," he got up and threw on his jacket and shoes and started out the door.  
  
" BECAREFUL JOSH!!!" Sean yelled to him.  
  
Josh ignored him and walked outside. He looked at the lamp post and trees. He didn`t know what to think right now. All he knew was that he SHOULD becareful. Sean was right though, he had been an ass to Kairi, he knew it. He decided he would head over and tell her he was sorry for being such an ass today. He loved her just as much as anyone else. And he didn`t want his friendship with her ruined. He thought about her face. Blue eyes, light brown hair with natural blonde hightlights. He loved her so god damn much. He walked up to the door and knocked.   
  
He waited about five minutes and went to the back door to peer in. He looked in and saw her top and something else, he couldn`t tell what else on the couch. He looked harder and saw nothing. He thought he would use her ladder and see if she was in her room. He wasn`t a pervert, he just thought he would check on her, and she wasn`t answering, so he got worried. He climbed the ladder and looked her window.   
  
" What the fuck?!?!" he looked at who was in her bed with her.  
  
He freaked and the ladder started to wobble. It started to fall back towards the fence, he tried to get on the other side. But then it started to fall faster. It hit the fence taking him with it. The fence pierced his body. He tried to find something to throw at her window and couldn`t find anything. He tried to scream, but he couldn`t find the breath. Everything was blurring. He knew what was happening. He grabbed his stomach as it ached. It would be over soon. He touched it and brought his hand up. Blood covered his hands. He spat up blood but it came back down on his face. He shook it. Then he saw it.  
  
Kairi`s light flickered on and she looked at the window and saw him.  
  
He reached out to her and Adam.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed.  
  
" Holy fuck," Adam and Kairi rushed down the stairs to him. They got to him and started to take the ladder off. Josh shut his eyes. Kairi fell down and started to cry. Adam shook him. He was dead.  
  
He pulled Kairi up. She pushed him away and ran inside to phone the cops.   
  
Adam sat there thinking about the last thing he said to him.  
  
He felt bad he said it. And then he looked at the ladder and the ladder marks on the white boards near the window. He saw them, he knew it. He knew Josh must have seen them. And he must have fallen because he was looking at his bestfriend and his friend doing it when he was still in love with her.  
  
Kairi came back out," The police are on their way Adam," she crossed her arms. Adam walked over to her and went to comfort her, she pushed him away," Just leave me alone Adam," she ran inside to the bathroom and gagged. She couldn`t help realizing it was happening. Then she phoned everyone to tell them what had happened. Before she knew it, everyone was there. Lanie was the only one who was with Kairi now. She put an arm around her and rubbed her back," It`s okay,"she whispered.  
  
Kairi pushed her away," It`s not okay. You know it is happening," she turned around.  
  
" I`m going away tommorow, and Adam is going to come with me," Kairi said. Adam turned to her and walked over.   
  
The cops were investigating the area.  
  
" There`s somebody we have to talk to. If you guys want to join me, go ahead," she walked to upstairs to her bedroom and started to get some bags together. Adam walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders and gave her neck a kiss. She just sat there packing ignoring him for now. Tommorow she would talk. Tommorow they would visit Kimberly. The survivor from Highway 180.   
  
Then it hit her. She thought about the numbers. Flight "180" and Highway "180". She realized that the back of the train ride said "180", she realized that`s a big number. But the ride did get lots of new vehicles as she heard. She froze and thought about the date and the vehicle number and the sign.  
  
" Adam, it`s happening. It`s happening," she fell to the ground and kept repeating the words to him. He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
" It`s not happening. Okay, it was just an accident," he said calmly to her.  
  
" But the train or whatever you want to call it said 180. And today is the two year anniversary of Flight 180. And today is also the one year anniversary of Highway 180. It all fits. The signs. It`s happening. You know and I know it. Josh probably didn`t know. Or didn`t believe it. He was the first in my preminition. He died first and he was the first one of us to die here first too. It all fits," she looked at him as he stared at her.  
  
" Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
" I`m positive," she said.  
  
Kairi stood up and kept packing. Adam went downstairs and grabbed his pants and Kairi`s top. He was somewhat sad but happy for her. She was happy. And she hadn`t been happy for a while.   
  
Kairi walked downstairs and threw her bags in the back of her car. Lanie came up to her.  
  
" Kairi, I`m going with you," she put her bags in too. Sean walked up and put his bags in too. Adam threw whatever he had at her place in there and Sue and Raven wanted to stay behind. A.J. ran up to them and was almost crying, he threw his bags in too.   
  
" We`re all going except Raven & Sue. They don`t want to come. They said they`ve had enough," A.J. said.  
  
As the cops left and Josh`s body left to, to go be burried in his home town, they got in the vehicle and started off again, but this time to where Kimberly and some other guy live to get a better understanding. 


	4. The Pit Stop

As they drove down the road Kairi thought about Josh. Looking at his dead body, seeing him die. She couldn`t bare the thought that it could be happening, but she had to understand what was happening.   
  
Rain started to fall. It became harder and harder.   
  
Kairi flicked on the wipers. Everyone was sleeping except her and Adam. He sat in the front with her.   
  
" You know, I`m sorry," came Sean`s voice from the back.  
  
" Sorry for what?" Kairi asked.  
  
" sorry about Josh, and everything else," he put his head back down against the window and kept sleeping.   
  
Kairi looked through the review mirror and then back at the road. She was so confused she didn`t know what to think. She couldn`t concentrate fully on anything.   
  
" Want me to drive?" Adam offered.  
  
" Sure. Next exit I`ll pull over," Kairi answered. Adam looked out his window and he looked at passing cars. Everything reminded him of yesterday. He watched the car turn into the exit and pull up to a pit stop.  
  
" EVERYONE, PEE BREAK. HURRY UP," everyone moaned as the words poured out of Kairi`s mouth. They got out one by one. Her and Adam stayed behind.  
  
She took out an umbrella and propped it up.Kairi took out a pack of smokes and her lighter and started one up.  
  
" Since when did you smoke?" Adam asked.  
  
" Since I became known to know that my life could end anyday. So it doesn`t matter to me," Kairi said. Adam looked at her shocked as she said the words.  
  
" Your kidding me," Adam said," I can`t believe you, Kairi. You think because of an accident that your life is over?" Adam yelled at her.  
  
She held her cigarette in her hand," Fuck you!" She walked away in silence.  
  
Adam ran up to her and turned her around," GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF KAIRI. STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON. GOD. YOUR ACTING S STUPID!!" he let go of her and walked away into the building. Kairi threw the cigarette on the ground and smushed with her foot.  
  
She turned around and looked at the sky. The rain was soaking her through the umbrella. She was so lost and just couldn`t understand anything.   
  
Everyone started to come back and they got into the vehicle. Adam got in the very back, pissed off. Sean now sat in the front and the rest in the same spots, all soaked from the run to the car.   
  
As Kairi entered she saw that Lanie was missing.  
  
" Where is Lanie?!?!" she started to freak out.Lanie was just coming out of the doors when they all turned around to the explosion near the gas tank. Kairi ran out and so did Sean and the others. Adam grabbed Kairi so she didn`t get hurt.  
  
" NOOOOOO!" she yelled. Adam helled her tight, she started to cry the words," Nooooo--oo," she said over and over again.  
  
She fell to the ground. The rain poured on her face. Adam looked at her and hugged her tight as he bent down with her. Everyone ran over to her and made sure she was alright then they all looked at the enormous fire. Then something landed infront of them. They couldn`t tell what it was.  
  
" OH MY GOD!" Sean turned around and puked. It was Lanie`s arm. They could tell by the blue and white watch on it. Kairi started to bawl her eyes out in Adam`s arms.   
  
" Not Lanie," A.J. said.   
  
Firetrucks and the cops started to pop in. They got up and ran inside the vehicle. All that was left of the rest of them. Adam got in the front and Kairi too. They shut the doors and threw their seat belts on. They didn`t want to be caught with the police again. They had had enough.   
  
Adam speeded off into the rain heading for where they were going.   
  
* * *  
  
A day later they finally came to where they wanted. They drove down the street she lived on with the ex-cop. Kairi pointed to the house that looked old and was boarded up and looked funny. Everyone glanced at it and took their seatbelts off.  
  
Kairi walked up to the dust porch step and knocked on the door.  
  
" Hello?" came a voice from behind the door.  
  
" Hi. My name is Kairi. I know who you are and what happened to you. And the same thing may be happenining to us. We need your help," Kairi said as kindly as she could.  
  
" I`m sorry, I know who you are too, but we don`t want to be caught up in this again. I`m sorry," the voice said.  
  
" Kimberly, please," Kairi pleaded.  
  
" You can come in but," Kimberly opened the door," You have to remove anything the could us and put it on the front porch please," Kimberly said.  
  
" Alright," Adam said.  
  
They removed almost everything, belts, keys, key chains, pins, hats, etc..  
  
They walked in and looked at the house. It was so odd looking. Nothing was really in it.  
  
" I know it looks weird, but it is how it has to be," Kimberly said softly.  
  
A man came down the stairs," Oh hello, I`m Thomas, call me Tom," Tom said friendy.  
  
" Sorry about the place," he said cheerfully.  
  
" It`s alright. Now different then my room," Sean said.  
  
They all chuckled. Kairi took quick glances around the room. They were lead to a small couch and some more small couches. They all sat.  
  
" I heard what happened to you guys and I`m very sorry. But we know little. What we learned, we learned from a girl named Clear Rivers - " Kimberly was cut off.  
  
" Just tell us what you know please. Or what you can help us with.." Kairi said rudely.  
  
" OKay.... All we know is that death itself will come after you. It isn`t something you can escape very easily. It`s hard. You need to safe proof everything. Almost everything is a danger," KImberly went on.  
  
" And look for the signs," Tom added, " The signs that tell you who`s next. Or what is happening," he continued," It is what can keep you from dying really," Kimberly looked at him and then back at the people who looked for their advice.  
  
Kairi looked at the wood and then at a window that you could actually look through. She thought she saw a tree falling and screamed," AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
" What happened? What did you see?" Kimberly demadedly asked her.  
  
" A t-tree. A saw a tree falling," she studdered.  
  
" A tree? Anything else.." Tom asked.  
  
" No, nothing else."  
  
Kimberly stood up and got a glass of water for Kairi.  
  
" Here, " Kimberly offered.  
  
Kairi accepted it and drank it quickly.  
  
" Stay the night, it is safe here," Tom said.  
  
Kairi let a tear roll down her eye.  
  
" I know what your feeling," Kimberly said.  
  
" Lanie and Josh were two of my good friends and now they are gone," Kairi said.  
  
" Wait," Kimberly went on," Are they dying in the order in which they died in your preminition?" she asked.  
  
" Yes," Kairi replied.  
  
Kimberly paced around the room and looked out the little window at the rain puring down then back at them.  
  
" What`s on your mind?" Tom questionned Kimberly.  
  
" Lots," she answered.  
  
Kairi looked at her and thought too. She understood. Now she will have to watch out, but for tonight she will rest. Tommorow will be different then any other day. Tommorow it starts. 


	5. Adam

Kairi woke-up. It 3:30a.m. She looked around at everyone sleeping. She looked for Adam. He wasnt there. She was scared. What if he was killed by the tree in my preminition? But they dont have a tree. Im just being silly. No Im not. I better go find him. she thought to herself.  
She got up and walked into the kitchen. He wasnt there. She went downstairs. He wasnt there either. She looked through most of the house. Everyone was here except him. She decided to check outside. She went to the back door. Opened it slowly. The grass was extremely long. She was surprised the werent evicted from their house or anything. For all she knew, there could be wild animals in there. She heard a noise.  
" Adam? " she questionned. She heard the noise again, it sounded like a cough. Two muffled voices came from the wild growing grass.  
" Adam? " she said again. She slowly walked over to the where the noises came from. There was a slight giggle then.  
" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Sean and Adam came out and scared the hell out of Kairi.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Kairi screamed and fell backwards, " You asses! " she kicked Seans arm and got up and slapped Adam. She walked back in.  
" Think we scared her? " Sean asked. Adam didnt answer. He went in after her. Sean sighed.  
" Kairi? " he grabbed her shoudler but she kept walking. " Kairi! " she turned around , " It was just a joke Kairi. Dont get all upset...." he looked at her.  
" A joke? At a time like this all you guys can do is joke? HA! Not.... I didnt find it funny! " Kairi exclaimed. A.J. walked in.  
" Can you guys keep it down? " A.J. asked well rubbing his eyes. They nodded and A.J. went back to sleep. The phone rang as Adam went to continue. Kairi told him to go get Sean and that she would get the phone. He left, and she was left for the phone. She picked it up slowly.  
" Hello?" she asked in her phone voice. A voice started to speak back.  
" Hello. Is there a Kairi Blake or Adam Robins there?" the voice asked.  
" This is Kairi Blake speaking now, " she replied, " May I ask whose calling and why and also how you got this number and knew I was here?!?!" she asked confusingly. The voice spoke back again.  
" Hello Ms.Blake. My name is Police Cheriff Danny Wilcox. I am calling on the behalf of two of your friends. Raven and Sue Nioming. Im afraid to tell you this sad news Mam, but Raven Nioming is dead and Sue Nioming is near death. She told us where youd mightve been, so I was informed by er to call yas up and tell you the bad news Mam. Im very sorry Ms. Blake. Ive also been informed that you are to please, if possible, to come on down ere and visit with whateva time you ave left with Ms.Nioming ere, " the voice said. It was clear the Cheriff had poor language and was pretty dumbfounded. Kairi dropped the phone and let out a gasp as he finished the sentences. She let out a horrifying scream that startled everyone. Adam and Sean heard it and before they made it inside Adam and Sean heard a terrifying snap. Sean turned and looked at the tree about to fall on him. Adam screamed at him to move but he didnt. Adam ran at Sean and pushed him out of the way just before it him.  
Kairi looked at them as she witnessed this. She screamed again. Adam yelled out in pain. The tree had gotten wedged on his leg and had crushed it. " Mam? Is everything alright there? Might I call the police down there and send them? Mam, Mam!!!!????!!! Thats it Mam , Im calling them police down theres rights away now! " Kairi had completely forgotten about him.  
  
Kairi dropped the phone and ran to Adams aid. Sean rolled over and saw Adam. He backed up quickly and gasped. Adams leg was crushed.  
Blood was all around it. " It hurts! Oh my god! It hurts so god damn much! "Adam screamed over and over again. Kairi looked back at the phone and grabbed it.  
" Hello?!?!?!?!" All she got was dial-tone.. A few minutes later she heard the cops and an ambulance out front. Sean and Kairi looked at Adam. Adam was knocked out cold. " ADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi yelled. He twitched a little. Sean looked at his leg and ran beside him.  
" We have to try and move this tree Kairi! Its on an artery!!!!!" Sean screamed to her. She gasped and ran to the other side of the tree.  
" Im not strong enough!" she winced. The cops were heading into the back of the house.  
"I trust you Kairi! I trust you.. Just try.. for Adams sake! " He decided he would count to three and they would lift the tree as much as the could. The cop ran into the backyard where they were.  
It was the chief of police. He looked around and saw the man who lay trapped under the tree. He gasped and yelled for his men to come into the back. Kairi and Sean tried to lift the tree with no success. The police men ran to their aid and helped lift the tree with success this time. Kairi dropped where she was holding at the groping mess in Adams demolished leg. She wept into tears and got the paramedic to help her. Kairi ran into the house. Everyone was awake now and were gasping. A stretches came in to take Adam away. He was still alive and breathing. Kairi was almost having a melt down. Sean came to her side and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and sniffled.  
"Hes all I have Sean.. If he dies-" she was cut off.  
"Hell be fine Kai. Dont worry hun," he smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and they stood up and walked towards the ambulance. She went right up to it and wanted to go.  
"Let me go Kai. You need some rest," Sean suggested. Kairi knew he would make her stay so she agreed. A.J. came up to Kairi and gave her a hug. She smiled.  
"You alright Kais? he asked her. Kairi nodded and went back nside the house. The ambulance pulled out and drove off. Kairi sighed and watched it leave. She went to where she was sleeping and thought about Adam. She wondered if he would be alright. She wondered if he would stay alive. Slowly she fell asleep thinking about him.  
  
3 HOURS LATER.......................  
  
"KAIRI! KAIRI! WAKE UP!" A.J. yelled, "YOUR DREAMING KAIRI! YOUR DREAMING!" he yelled again. Kairi opened her eyes.  
"Hmm?" she flung up and took in a deep breath. She felt her face she was all hot sweaty. Then it came back to her. Her dream.  
"SUE IS DEAD!" she yelled. The jumped back and looked at her. She faced them and they all looked at her with the same look as when the rollercoaster crashed. 


End file.
